Over the past years a desire for smaller electronic form factors and power consumption along with increased performance has driven an integration of MEMS devices. In particular, MEMS microphones may become smaller and smaller because electronic devices such as, e.g., cell phones, laptops, and tablets become smaller and smaller.
A feature in the performance of a MEMS microphone is the size of the MEMS device itself and the stress in the MEMS microphone generated during the manufacturing process.